Oreos
by HermioneRose
Summary: Ryan could stand the country songs, but an Oreo? Has Haylie gone crazy? Rylie.


**Author's Note: Here's the newest story created by me...yeah, yeah. I knew I was gone for awhile, but...I had a writer's block, but I'm back! Hopefully I'll be doing more stories. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Mixed Up Oreos**

Haylie Anderson loved cookies.

Chocolate chip cookies, peanut butter cookies, sugar cookies...

But, nothing was better than Oreos, especially the Uh-Oh Oreos.

It was a Monday afternoon, and she invited her boyfriend, Ryan Evans, to study at her house, and she introduced to him to her second favorite snack: Oreos.

"I thought Corn Pops were your favorite childhood snack?" Ryan asked, as he opened his math book to page one hundred and three.

Haylie nodded as she took an Oreo from the tray, and licked off the frosting.

"Yeah, they are, but you can't beat Oreos." she said, showing him the cookies, and Ryan grinned as he took one.

"Well, I can't excately agree with you, Haylie, because I never had one before." Ryan told her, and Haylie widen her eyes.

"No boyfriend of mine always knew what Oreos were!" she explained, and Ryan laughed.

"Your boyfriend as of now never had one because we had chefs, remember? They always gave us yummy desserts. No store-bought foods." he told her, and Haylie smiled as she glanced at the Oreo in his hand.

"Well, try it!" she replied, and Ryan looked at her.

"What if I die?" he asked jokely, and Haylie rolled her eyes.

"You won't. I promise." Haylie stated, and Ryan looked at her.

"How do I know your not lying?" Ryan asked, and Haylie frowned.

"I'm not. Just eat it, Ryan." Haylie insisted.

Wow, talk about peer pressure!

Ryan looked at the cookie, and then looked at his girlfriend.

"What if I get into trouble?"

"Just for eating a cookie?"

"Well...like I said, my mother doesn't approve of store-bought foods."

"Ryan, how is she going to know what you ate?" Haylie asked, abit annoyed.

Ryan shrugged, still having the cookie in his hand.

"I don't know, unless I tell her."

"Your acting as if an Oreo is going to kill you." Haylie said, picking up another Oreo, and licking off the frosting before eating the two black cookies.

"I know it's not, but...living in an rich upbringing can get to someone."

"And I suppose Sharpay never had an Oreo neither?" Haylie asked, and Ryan shook his head.

"No...she always says that she'll touch one."

"And why not?" she demanded, and Ryan grinned.

"She believes the same reason as my mother: never trust outside food."

For the second time that afternoon, Haylie rolled her eyes as she opened her math book to the same page as Ryan's, and studied the problems, but her mind kept drifting off to Oreos:

Why Ryan and Sharpay wouldn't eat one, and why Mrs. Evans wouldn't allow them.

Haylie eats them all the time, and she never had a personal chef in her whole life!

It just like living without a father: The Evans siblings had a father, but Haylie didn't, and she turned out just fine, and if Ryan ate that dumb Oreo, then he'd realize that Oreos (and other snacks that Haylie had) are just fine.

"You know, your mother never really made sense to me."

"If it's more about the Oreos, forget it. Go back to work, Haylie."

But, Haylie wasn't letting go that easily.

"I mean, if you ate that Oreo, and told your mother, she would reconsider--"

Ryan sighed, placed down the Oreo, and took off his hat before looking at his girlfriend.

"Like I told you, Haylie: my mother was raised to believe store-bought foods are poison, evil. If I told her Oreos and other snacks were good, she'd never let me see you again."

"All because of one dumb Oreo? Come on!" Haylie explained, and Ryan chuckled as he went back to his work.

"Sorry, Haylie. You won't get me to change my mind."

"What if I could though?" Haylie asked, and Ryan glanced at her.

"Maybe..."

"You changed my mind about Flower Day."

"You told me you got a dying flower from one of your ex-boyfriends. It's not going to be like that for an Oreo...trust me."

Haylie frowned as she took another Oreo from the tray, and sighed, doing her usual routine for the cookie.

That's when she tried again, only this time, she used a different method.

"I'd be sad if you didn't try it, Ryan."

"It's not working, Haylie."

"Pretty please, Ryan? With sugar on top?"

"You have to try harder than that."

Haylie grinned as she got an idea, and looked at him.

"Ryan?"

"Hmm?"

Haylie leaned in, and gave him a small kiss on the lips, and as she pulled away, he smiled.

"You tasted like--"

"Oreos!" Haylie explained, laughing, and Ryan blushed as he grinned.

"Alright. But, that's not going to change my mind, no matter how sweet the kiss was."

Haylie made a face at him, and Ryan burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Haylie."

Haylie pretended to be hurt, as she looked at him.

"Your hurting my feelings, Ryan."

"Well, I'm sorry. But, I follow the rules at my house. And if I ever break them, chances are my parents will think of a pretty good punishment for me or Sharpay, if she ever broke any of them."

She already has, hasn't she?

"Now, if it was a cupcake with brown sugar frosting, then I might reconsider." he added, and Haylie widen her eyes.

"Your choosing Zeke's desserts over my Oreos?" she asked, and Ryan smiled.

"Perhaps. They are pretty good..."

Haylie wacked him on the shoulder, while pouting.

"Your a bad boyfriend, Ryan Evans!"

"Is that the thanks I get for doing every single thing for you?" Ryan asked, and Haylie grinned.

"Maybe. It might."

"If it'll make you feel any better, I'll eat your Oreo." Ryan replied, picking up the cookie again from the counter, as Haylie watched eagerly.

Finally, Ryan took a bite, and Haylie smiled.

"Well? How does it taste?" she asked, and Ryan gave her a thumbs-up as he ate the rest of the cookie.

"Pretty good...I think I'll have one more." he said, as he grabbed another one from the plastic tray, and Haylie grinned.

"See? I told you they were good! You didn't want to believe me, but they are!" she explained, and Ryan smiled as he ate.

"Yeah..I guess your right. I think I'll buy some...and smuggle the package into my house so my mom won't see."

Haylie rolled her eyes as she glanced at her math book again.

Nothing was sweeter than an Oreo cookie, and she knew it.


End file.
